User talk:Kaiju Overlord
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dinomaton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TDD25 (talk) 00:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, great to have you here! Just remember to sign your posts with four tidles (~~~~) or the signature button so people know who you are. Thanks! TDD25 (talk) 01:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bother, but I've noticed that most of your edits are very constructive. So can you please explain the little fiascio that happened on the Paki page to me? TDD25 (talk) 06:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I'm just checking what happened. TDD25 (talk) 06:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I believe the secret is, that you must copy the source text of the first page, such as T-Rex, and paste that into the Source mode of the second page, such as Paki. The trick is not to paste it in the Visual mode. TDD25 (talk) 06:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 125 unboosted attack? Are you sure? It seems to me like you're turning Igno into a Gamebreaker, even with 50 down all. Zongazonga had 77 down all and had stats that seem downright pathetic compared to your proposed Igno. Its skills also cost HUNDREDS of FP less than ZZ, and yet the power of said skills are stronger. Sorry, but I'm not in agreement. E44: HMU, or . 04:46, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I haven't seen your retake on Zongazonga's stats, so I can't comment on that. Yes, I have played through both the original game and read the online manga. I am fully versed in who and what Igno is. And I see what you're saying about the premise not lining up with the stats. But you've gotta remember, the Fossil Battle system is meant to be fair, with each Vivosaur having both usability and counters. The notion of a Vivosaur with a triple digit Attack stat still seems like it's too much, even if Igno is supposed to rain hot death on its opponents. Seriously, RED has made a statement of 99 being the highest they'll go in the Attack category. And let's not forget Parting Blow, which is now MUCH more easily accessible by Law of the Jungle. Your Igno, with PB active, hits 188 Attack, with a significant increase in Skill Power. Let's tack on a Roaring Fire before triggering it. Attack goes up to 248, at the cost of ten defense, which doesn't much at that point. Let's throw a B-Plesio or Hibigon behind it. 493. I'm forgoing a second Attack buff-er to ensure that you control when Igno goes into PB. 493. That'll one-hit K.O. pretty much anything, even if it's out of range or resists Igno's attacks. Oh, wait. It's a Legendary element Vivosaur. NOTHING resists it. I rest my case; you've made a Gamebreaker. Every Gamebreaker added weakens the usability of every other Vivosaur in the game, and that kills the balance that the developers so carefully set up. (PS: Your Igno would actually be better in FFC than it would be in FF. In FF, Dynal, Raptin, and Compso are all very good at wrecking AZ attack and defense from the second SZ, and there is no real way to force them out without very good tactical play.) E44: HMU, or . 20:33, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I challenge you to a wifi battle, I want you to face me and you can use Igno or Frigi, but no dinaurians or Zombiesaurs, meet me on chat when I'm on, I will follow the same rules but I won't use Igno http://fossilfighters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat LORDINO (talk) 23:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I am now going to rant to you. I couldnt help but notice that nearly ALL of your favorite Vivosaurs aren't even Vivosaurs at all. AND, might I add, they are ALL attack based! Now, to follow that, I ask...... ARE YOU INSANE?! I mean, I get that this is an opinion based thing, but COME ON. You, sir, need a lecture about Defense. SO I will suggest to you THE MASTER OF DEFENSE. His name is Nodo, good sir. NOTICE, the 90% Defense boost. NOT TO MENTION the BEST Defense in the ENTIRE GAME. BUT WAIT. THERE'S MORE. THIS PARTICULAR Vivosaur has a PERFECTLY SPAMMABLE Confuse Skill. As if that were not enough to convince you, he is Mid-Range, which in my opinion, is the best range class in the game. So there you have it. Use Nodo in one of your teams. If you continue to use strictly Attack Based teams, it will not end well. Use Nodo. Not even kidding. Just....... Do it. Doc Knock (talk) 00:01, July 29, 2013 (UTC) AND YET ANOTHER BRILLIANT THING ABOUT NODO.......... Power Scale. Nuff said. Doc Knock (talk) 00:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Anyone who can claim that they are an expert in Fossil Fighters Logic can obviously not think those stats are ever good. Blah, game balancing, blah, I'm sure you've heard it, and if you knew how Fossil Fighters worked logically, then it never would have came up. Also, you must be thinking the wrong game, because as far as I was aware Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters: Champions have the same creators, so it's not like all the staff changed. One thing I will admit, is that there were definitely some Legendary Vivosaurs hampered by the move to FFC. Three, to be exact. Guhweep, Guhvorn, and Gulith were all harshly downgraded by something called non-inclusion. Frigi and Igno? Not so much. Their LP remained static.Neither of them lost more than 30 points in total. And the FP raise on skills? To combat the fact that the MAX FP went up by 400. Igno's Skill power went UP, and Frigi's remained the same despite the attack drop.Heavily hampered? Not at all. They pretty much just adjusted the two to the new battle system. And please, PLEASE tell me you are not taking the Manga as a reference. Hunter Stu is in that, you don't want to use that. As usual, a legendary's power is overexaggerated for the sake of plot. Froze the whole city for PLOT. When YOU KO a Venator with a Rank 1 Spinax using Spinax Fang after magically survivng over 3 turns, THEN, you can use the Manga as reference. Otherwise the whole thing is out of whack. Plus, there is a reason Igno and Frigi have their stats. They are simply precusors to the next battle, which happens to be with Vivosaurs that have even better stats. Plus, Frigi's Invulnerability was removed after you got Igno so you could have a Reasonable battle, not always be stuck at 1LP. And that's not realistic. So Stats of Realism? Right. TDD25 (talk) 05:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Those are their base stats because you're not SUPPPOSED TO give them an EXTRA powerup. Unlockables have the Miraculous Fossil already attatched because they are are not supposed to be changed. No one in their right mind swaps a Golden Fossil with a Silver when a) the fossil is GIVEN to you and b) the Vivosaur as a whole is worse without it. EVERY UNLOCKABLE has one. Their whole point is, they should be able to do without the Miraculous Fossil. Five more points. Well gee. It's not like you're gonna swap an Arms on Igno or something. The other Vivosaurs NEED the powerup. The unlockable ones are meant to work without it. First of all, being a mountain of ice or a pile of burning rocks isn't worth jack. Ice, oooh, leeme add some fire or some rocks or something. Done. Ever seen a glacier collapse? Now think about it. And molten lava on rocks, bit of water and then ooops, can't move. Nice statue ya got there. Being of those elements mean NOTHING to add to any stat. And quit WHINING ABOUT T-REX. I know, and I've said it before, IT'S THE BULKIEST FRIGGIN TANK THERE IS, and there's nothing I can do to change it. Do I like T-Rex, not really. Am I going to defend it's position, yeah, kinda. Because T-Rex has two things NO Vivosaur may ever have. One, glaring popularity in the real world, and when you finally find that T-rex in the game, it had to deliver. And he second, mascot power. It has to outshine every other Vivosaur in some way, and this is how they do it. "Pikachu's out mascot, but it's kinda weak. Give it a Light Ball!" BAM. Pikachu's on Mewtwo's level. (At least for Gen II) So ya see, T-Rex isn't going to change anytime soon, whether you or I or anyone else wants it to, so deal with it. As for Legendaries, don't you think a Legendary needs ENERGY for it's attacks? If you're really stuck on expressing their LEGENDARY attribute, then their FP usage has to reflect it. Something like that needs ENERGY to attack. I'd think a mountain of ice or a pile of rocks would need a lot of energy to get them moving. Legendary doesn't NEED a powerup to compete. So if I were you, I'd watch your stressing of Legendary, because there are just as many reasons that they DON'T need to be stronger as there are that they DO. 88 or 83 if you insist, are by no means PATHETIC. Comparable to the REST OF THE VIVOSAUR CAST, that attack is rarely topped. Gotta realize that there's a whole 201 other Vivosaurs in FFC that have to contend with them besides T-Rex. 83 is WAY above average, even 70 is above average, so it's not pathetic by any means. So Mr. Expert of FF Logic, remember the Lore of the two? They were both once dinosaur fossils, which were offered up as sacrifice. Then what happened? Well, we can assume the gods they were sacrificed to imbued part of their power within. So perhaps, maybe the resulting Frigi and Igno of FFC are what's left without the god. Igno is not comparable to T-Rex because Igno ISN'T a T-Rex. It was at one point, but it isn't any longer. Just like Frigi is not an Apato. Not gonna believe my explanation for this series of events, that's fine. Only trying to apply logic to a game, no one else is As for teams and support effects, not everyone uses the AZ. I could put a T-Rex Lord, your Igno, and a Shenliu, and then BEAT THE HECK OUT OF THEM with Shenliu, not CARING where Igno is, or how it's affecting T-Rex Lord. Igno in front? Shenliu's fine. Igno in back? Shenliu's fine. Igno out? Shenliu's fine. SZ teams don't care what's in the SZ with them. I could put FFC Frigi there and STILL beat the heck out of them without caring where they are. FFC is a totally different battle system than FF, where the AZ can never be used, and Long Range sucks from that position. And there are Vivosaurs worse off, like our buddies the GuhBrains not being included. Frigi's and Igno's stats were based that they were a precursor to the brains, but the brains not appearing isn't going to make Frigi and Igno any better. You're telling me that a mountain of ice should have great defense because I can shout or throw a rock at a glacier and make chunks of it fall off. And a pile of burning rocks can obviously not be cooled to a statue by water. If this game WORKED on real logic, then Frigi and Igno wouldn't exist, because a fossil will MELT in the Volcano and ERODE in the ocean. So again, I am not seeing this realism you speak of. TDD25 (talk) 19:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC)